The present disclosure relates generally to downhole drilling operations and, more particularly, to a compensated borehole and pipe survey tool with conformable sensors. Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
In certain operations, the wellbore may be “cased,” meaning that a metal pipe is inserted in the wellbore and secured using a cement layer. Over time these pipes may develop flaws such as corrosion that may affect the operation of the wellbore over time. Other types of flaws such as small fractures may be present in open or uncased wellbores. In certain instances, these flaws may be very small, such that typical downhole measurements tools have difficulty detecting them.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.